


cute boys, with broad shoulders

by lullatone



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: A dumb amount of flirting, F/M, Making Out, god i missed writing them!!, pre ep 3x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullatone/pseuds/lullatone
Summary: Woah.Wait."Is that a tattoo?"
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74





	cute boys, with broad shoulders

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! So technically this has spoilers for 3x13 since now we know Chim has a tattoo! (2 in fact!) However, I only wrote about the one since I couldn't see the other that was on his shoulder and didn't wanna go through all the trouble of trying to figure it out. 
> 
> Anyway I hope yall enjoy some sweet and saucy Madney!
> 
> (BTW!! i asked around what his tattoo said and thats the most common answer i got from people, so i hope im right! if not, i apologize!)

It’s not the first time Maddie and Chim have gotten hot and heavy, but it’s the first time they’ve moved from the couch to the bedroom in promise of maybe a little more. 

They’re still taking things slowly, but Maddie had expressed interest recently in taking bigger steps. She felt like she was ready and she knew if it turned out she wasn’t, Chim would be right there with her.

They’re on the bed now, and Maddie let’s her still jean clad legs fall open in invitation. Chim smiles, and Maddie realizes she likes the way he looks settled in between her thighs, leaning down so he can continue kissing her. Her hands are wandering, searching for skin, for anything she can feel, except he’s wearing one of his stupidly thick and cozy sweaters that on any other day, Maddie would love. 

Except today is _not_ any other day, and she wants it gone.

“Alright, shirt off.” 

She feels Chim smile again against her lips, and he leans back, sitting on his heels but still between Maddie’s legs as he pulls off his sweater. She lies back against the pillows, a grin on her face as she watches him undress.

Maddie lets out a hard breath of laughter when he’s wearing a t-shirt underneath. “That too, if you don’t mind.” 

“Alright, alright, so bossy,” Chim’s voice slightly muffled by the shirt he tosses over his head.

Maddie knows the way she feels about Chim. She’d like him no matter what he looked like, as long as the same kind, caring, funny, wonderful man was still underneath.

Which of course, doesn’t mean she can’t be extremely pleased at what she sees. 

He’s lean but strong, the muscles in his shoulders and arms standing out more than ever now that they aren’t under the confines of a shirt. There’s a dark trail of hair on his toned stomach that disappears underneath the top of his jeans, which, in Maddie’s opinion, should not be as attractive as it is. If she could get her hands to work she’d want them to roam up his legs to his chest, to his pecs and-

Woah.

Wait.

“Is that a _tattoo_?”

Chim’s hand immediately goes up to the dark ink that’s on the left side of his chest, feeling the skin. 

He’s strangely bashful about it for a moment, hand moving from his chest to rub at his chin. “Oh uh, yeah. I don’t think I really told anyone about it. I got it a little while ago.”

Maddie would like to believe she has a good poker face. Not only that, but she knows how to keep herself in check, how to make sure her mouth doesn’t move faster than her brain. That’s why she’s good at her job. She’s got a level head, a good sense of what to say and when to say it. 

Tonight, all those skills have seemingly gone out the window. She’s staring at him with wide eyes and she knows it, but she can’t bring herself to care. Her boyfriend is _hot_.

Chim catches on to the staring almost immediately, a smug grin on his face. He rolls his shoulders a little, flexing the muscles underneath.

Maddie curses under her breath.

_“God damn.”_

Chim laughs, leaning down and catching Maddie in another kiss, long and slow. Soon enough her brain starts working again, fingers exploring the warm skin that she can’t believe she waited so long to get her hands on. 

Why in the world is he wearing all those sweaters and zip ups and button downs when he could just simply be wearing no clothes at all?

Her palm finds the tattoo, feeling the slightly raised skin and the steady beat of his heart underneath. Chim tugs at Maddie’s bottom lip with his teeth, pulling away and diverting his attention to the side of her neck. 

His mouth is hot against her neck, and she starts to trace circles onto his skin.

“What does it say?”

Chim answers in between kisses that he continues to place onto her neck and jaw. “It’s Korean.” He nips at her neck, sending a shiver down Maddie’s spine. “It says _‘love’._ ”

And for some reason that makes her melt into the bed a little because of _course_ that’s what it says, as if she should expect anything less from the hopeless romantic that she’s found herself in bed with. 

Maddie’s letting herself relax into his kisses now, tilting her head to the side and moving her hands to his shoulders. She lets her mind wander, and she starts to conjure up images that make her cheeks burn.

Chim shirtless wherever and whenever she can have him. Her unbuttoning his uniform until tan smooth skin is revealed, and she makes sure he forgets all about work. And those damn shoulders….

She thinks about the tattoo again and part of her wants to sink her teeth into it, mark up the area around his heart with bruises and bites that only she can see. 

It’s a terribly possessive idea but it makes the flame in her gut burn brighter and fills her with want. 

It takes her a moment to realize the warm weight pressing against her is gone, and Chim is back to sitting on his heels, a concerned look on his face.

“Hey.” His voice is soft and comforting, gentle as it always is when he checks in on her. “Did I lose you for a sec there?”

Maddie nods slowly, her face flushing at the realization of how spaced out she must’ve been. 

“I’m alright. Was just thinking.”

Chim seems to be the one lost in space now, eyes traveling Maddie’s frame as his hands absently smooth up and down her clothed thighs. “Anything good?”

“Just how nice my legs would look wrapped around your shoulders.”

Maddie was nothing if not completely honest.

In fact, she's already thinking about how to bring up that Chim is wearing way too many clothes.

Chim freezes, eyes wide in surprise. After a moment he bites his lip and smiles, leaning back down and bringing a hand to Maddie’s cheek to kiss her.

She’s letting herself get lost in the urgent press of his lips when Chim grabs her thighs and hitches them higher, wrapping her legs around his back.

It’s unexpected and Maddie’s giggle turns into a groan when their hips get settled in just the right spot, and she realizes maybe they're _both_ wearing too many clothes. 

Chim rocks forward, hands coming up to finally start undoing the buttons on Maddie’s blouse.

“So, legs wrapped around my shoulders? I think I can make that happen.” 

Chim winks and Maddie laughs, happy when his lips meet hers again for what feels like the hundredth time that night. She feels light and kiddy and _stupidly_ horny, which she has no complaints about.

Evidently, Maddie thinks, she may have a thing for tattoos.


End file.
